Johanna
by Shadows of Snowfire
Summary: Ever wanted to know the backstory of Johanna Mason?  This is the ups and downs of her life in District 7 to being in the Hunger Games to post-Mockingjay.  Friendships, trials, and evil presidents...  R&R!  Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1  Nine years old

**First fanfic! AAAHHH! Please R&R, I will update as often as I can, but no promises on a consistent schedule! :)**

Nine-year-old Johanna Mason sighed and wiped the sticky sweat out of her eyes, letting her axe drop to the ground. It was summer in District 7. Johanna's family lived inside the upper class part of the district, her father being a well-to-do businessman. And like most of the wealthy in their district, he exported lumber. He wasn't the most sensitive man in the world, and instead of letting his family living a cushy, comfortable lifestyle, he sent his children to work in the forests, the same as the lower class of District 7. "Buck up. Working hard builds character. And there's no better way to do it than chopping logs," he would say. And while he was her father, he wasn't very fatherly, as he was away doing business most of the time.

Johanna took a long drink from her soiled canteen. The water was slightly lukewarm from sitting in the sun for hours. She had split so many logs in the past five hours that her hands were starting to numb. Looking to her left, about 100 feet away, she saw her older brother, Roran, chopping diligently away at some of the bigger logs. Her twin sister was in town with her mother, helping with the shopping. Johanna was glad Alyse was usually the one to go along on trips to the shops with her mother; she would choose swinging an axe over that any day.

Taking another swig from her canteen, Johanna resumed her task. Ten minutes later however, she heard the Mayor's gong ring five times. Roran called out, "Come on, Johanna, it's five o'clock! Time to head in for the day."

Johanna toweled off her sweaty axe handle, carefully wiping off the bits and pieces of lumber that still clung to the blade. Brushing her damp bangs out of her eyes, she followed her brother into their large house.

She placed her axe in the storage room with Roran's, she walked upstairs, her hands lightly brushing the handrail of the staircase. Alyse and her mother would be home soon. She would have to hurry and wash up for dinner. Her mother was not a fan of sweat-covered children at the dinner table.

Quickly undressing and scrubbing the dirt from her skin and the grime from her hair in the hot bathwater, Johanna hopped out of the bath as soon as the last of the soap was rinsed off. Drying and combing her dark hair as best she could, she slipped into an embroidered linen tunic, pulling on her leggings. Her hair refused to cooperate and hung like the tangled mess it was. After attempting to comb through it again, she succeeded, and pulled her shoulder-length tresses back into a short braid. Johanna bounded into her room, which she shared with her twin. She found on her bed, reading their most prized possession: a thick book full of fairy tales. The twins had read the book so many times they practically knew the stories by heart, but they couldn't get enough of the old, leather-bound book.

"Mother picked out some fabric for dresses for us." Alyse said not taking her eyes off the rapturing story. "She wants us to have new dresses for the Mayor's banquet in two days."

Johanna sighed. "I don't want to go to this stupid banquet. There's no one there our age, and we have to be quiet and stay still the entire night."

"Hey, if I had a choice, I'd stay here, but we have to go."

Johanna scowled, and plopped herself on the bed next to Alyse. "Which one are you reading?"

"Snow White."

After a few minutes of silent reading, an idea popped into Johanna's head. "Do you wanna act it out?"

Alyse nodded enthusiastically. "You be the evil queen, though. You're better at acting evil."

They proceeded to act out the entire tale, and were halfway through when Roran came upstairs to call them to dinner. "Come on, girls. Time to eat."

The twins skipped across the room, and Alyse asked, "What did Mom make?"

"Venison, corn, and potatoes."

Johanna cackled as they walked down the hall, still personifying the evil queen. "Death to potatoes! I will mash them into oblivion!"

Alyse giggled and played along. "The potatoes cannot stand against the utensils of the evil Johanna!"

Fifteen-year-old Roran rolled his eyes. His sisters could really let their imaginations run away with them. He hoped it would last past their first Reaping. In their innocence, they knew of the Hunger Games, but not of the horrors within them. The thoughts stayed with him through the rest of the night, and into the next morning.

**{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}**

"Mother, this dress is too girly."

"You only have to wear it for one night, Johanna, one night!"

"Mother, it's pink."

"Honey, just stand still so I can pin it. I don't want to poke you."

Johanna sighed in exasperation. She fidgeted as she felt her mother pin the slightly scratchy material closer to her body. She avoided wearing dresses as often as she could, and this dress wouldn't have been a problem, since it was for a formal dinner party. But it was light pink. Pink. Johanna hated pink. Mother said it brought out her deep brown eyes, but she would've taken any other color of the rainbow. Alyse got to wear a light green dress, since her eyes were a deep green. It was all about image and style, her mother had told them. That's how you got higher up in the social ladder.

Johanna could've cared less about her social life, but she tried her best to please her mother, because she understood her perfectly. Mother understood that during rainstorms, it was fun to splash in the backyard puddles, and that Johanna wouldn't be able to concentrate until she had jumped into every single one. She understood that sometimes Johanna needed a getaway from life, so she helped Roran make her a treehouse. Mother was the reason she would put up with pretty much anything.

Her mind coming back to the dress, Johanna decided that one night wouldn't be so bad. Alyse loved wearing dresses, and was happy about getting a new dress. She had finished her fitting an hour ago, and was probably trying to coax Roran into acting out a story with her. He made a very convincing dragon when the twins managed to convince him to play.

Later that night, Johanna's family played a game that her father called 'Monopoly'. It was very old, an antique, from era before The Dark Days. It was composed of small houses, little metal pieces shapes like different objects, yellow and orange cards, cards that were called 'property cards', and a large square playing board. Johanna wondered sometimes if something like this was allowed-the Capitol was very strict when it came to objects from before The Dark Days. Her worries were always eased when her father let out his hearty bellowed, reminding her that he had played this game with the Head Peacekeeper and the Mayor, who were both very loyal to President Snow. Alyse and Johanna were setting up the pieces to the game carefully, while her mother sewed and Roran and their father were discussing politics. When the twins had finished, they called the family over, and the game of Monopoly began. Johanna was always the piece shaped like a cannon. As the family laughed and joked while playing and strategizing, it seemed they were the perfect family of five. But their parents were hiding something. Something that might destroy this happy picture.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mayor's Banquet

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I posted the first chapter! (school…..ugh it keeps me from writing) Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R - it would make me very happy :)**

**Thanks to **_**Quenching Fire**_** for an awesome review! And now, on with the show! …er, story.**

_* * * Chapter 2: The Mayor's Banquet * * *_

It was the night of the Mayor's banquet, and Johanna couldn't escape. Alyse, being the girl she was, was dressed and ready two hours before. It was now five minutes until the family had to leave, and Johanna's mother was trying to do Johanna hair in an up-do, to no avail. In the end, the wavy brown hair was left down, the sides pulled back by a pink ribbon. Johanna grimaced. The dress was bad enough without the ribbon. She looked like a doll.

Without any more time to think on her appearance, her mother dragged he downstairs, giving her a wrap to bring in case she got cold. The family of five briskly walked to the Mayor's house, which was only a few doors down. Johanna had only been to a few banquets before, but this one was the nicest she had ever been to. There were lot of men in suits, and ladies in fancy dresses, but to her dismay, few children, and even fewer around her age. Johanna's father immediately made conversation with some of the men, introducing Roran to them, since Roran would join him in the family business when he turned sixteen in a few months. Their mother, on the other hand, stayed with Alyse and Johanna until dinner was over. Then the ladies and children retired to the back garden to talk and quietly play.

Once again, the twins were disappointed. The other children were all younger than they were. Sighing, Alyse began to walk around the garden, admiring the exotic array of flowers. Johanna moved closer and closer to the woods, finally only separated by a tall hedge. She found a sharp rock and sat under a tree, carving a piece of deadwood into a small totem.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Johanna looked up to see a boy of her own age, looking at her in a puzzled manner. Managing to get over her momentary fright, she answered, "I'm carving wood. What does it look like?"

He smirked. "I meant, what are you doing carving wood?"

Johanna stared at him like he was crazy. "Do you never carve things when you're bored?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. But I wouldn't expect a girl to be doing it."

"...have you ever seen what I have to do at my house?"

"Play with dolls?"

"No. I have to chop firewood for hours and hours. My father thinks it builds character."

The boy folded his arms. "I bet I could chop longer than you."

Johanna let out a laugh. "As if. You couldn't outlast me if you tried."

"Well, then, bring it on... Um..."

"Johanna."

He gave a slight smile, and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. "I'm Rallin."

A female voice called out from the house. "Johanna! Would you come here for a moment, dear?"

"I guess I should go," she said, getting up. "You still want to try and beat me?"

"Of course!"

Johanna gave him a grin that showed no fear. "Alright then. My house is two houses away from here-you see the big green one? That's it. We usually start chopping around 12pm and go until 5pm, but that also depends on dinner. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Johanna gave him a small wave as she walked back to the house. Her mother beckoned for her to hurry. "Darling," she breathed excitedly, "Your father was just announced the chief exporter of lumber in the district!"

Johanna wasn't sure how she felt about this, but put on a big smile for her mother. "That's great, mother!"

"Oh, he's so proud of his men. They work so hard." she paused, then changed topics. "I didn't know you were friends with the Mayor's nephew."

"Rallin is the Mayor's nephew?"

"Yes. He lived in another part of the district until a few weeks ago, when his mother died. His uncle, the Mayor, was his only living relative, and since the Mayor has no children of his own, he accepted the boy as his own. Haven't you seen him at school?"

Johanna thought for a moment. The green eyes and dark hair had seemed slightly familiar, so maybe she had seen him once or twice. "I guess we're in different classes, mother."

Her mother gave a nod of understanding, and after calling Alyse out of the garden, said they should go find Roran and their father. It was getting late, and they should be getting home.

Johanna and Alyse were soon in their nightclothes, and mother had agreed, after much begging, to tell them a story. Mother's stories were always much more interesting than the ones in their book. She took the twins on a journey through a faraway land, with princesses and castles and dragons. Roran stopped at the door on his way to bed and listened. He remembered when their mother used to tell him stories, always full of adventure and excitement. Chuckling softly at the enraptured comments of the nine year old girls, he padded down the hallway to his room.

**{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}**

Today was one of the rare mornings that Johanna's father was home. Usually, he left for his lumber mill before anyone else was awake. It was just before noon, and Johanna was sharpening her axe on the whetting stone. Alyse and Roran were having a conversation about school-Alyse didn't want to go back, wanting it to be summer forever, but Roran was weighing out the pros and cons. Their father sat on the large veranda, watching his children and smoking his pipe. He glanced at his expensive golden pocket-watch. "Five minutes!"

Johanna sharpened her axe as quickly as possible, slurping down a cup of water directly after. Wondering when Rallin was going to show, she walked over to a giant log. A minute later, she saw him coming around the house. Waving at him to follow her, she jogged over to the porch where her father sat. "Now who's this young rascal, Johanna?"

"This is Rallin, the Mayor's nephew. He wanted to come chop wood with us today."

Her father smiled and gave his pipe a puff. "I like that in a young man, the eagerness for hard work. I hope you can keep up, my boy. There are axes on that table. Feel free to chip away at any log that you please."

After he chose an axe for himself, Rallin stopped at a log a little ways away from Johanna's. Her father yelled, "Begin!" and they began chopping away at the thick wood produced by the trees of District 7.

*A few hours later...*

Johanna was drenched in sweat-it was even hotter than yesterday. She took a quick swig from her canteen and kept chopping. The competition between Rallin and herself had kept both of them from taking any breaks. Alyse and Roran looked on in amusement as the piles of chopped tree grew bigger. This had been the longest Johanna had ever chopped wood without stopping.

She was exhausted. But she wasn't about to be beaten by a boy. A few more minutes of furious chopping later, her father called out for them to stop. Rallin caught up to Johanna on their way to the porch. "Not bad...for a girl."

Johanna smirked at him. "There's a lot more where that came from. I have to do this every day!"

They trotted up the steps, facing Mr. Mason. "Good work, kids." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Your mother has some fresh lemonade for you in the kitchen. Oh, and I insist you stay for dinner, Rallin. I'll send a message to your uncle."

"Thank you, sir." Rallin gave him a grin.

"All of you run along now." as Johanna was crossing the threshold, he spoke up again. "Johanna, come here a moment."

Hoping she wasn't in trouble, she obediently turned around and faced her father. "Yes?"

He folded his hands, resting his chin on them. "What made you want to chop without taking any breaks?"

"Rallin and I were having a competition. ...I wanted to win."

Mr. Mason nodded his head, giving her a calculating look. "That kind of thinking will keep you alive, my dear." he waved his hand to tell her she could join the others. "In more ways than one..." he muttered, once she was gone.

It was time to tell them.

**Now, I'm sure you all love writing reviews, and since that motivates me to write more, would you write me a review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Losing Innocence

**Hey everybody! SUPER DUPER sorry for the long wait…more than a month is just horrible. This is short, but I don't feel like I could write more without it being super long. I've been really busy over the past month, but it's Christmas break now, so I should be getting chapters out more often! :)**

**Thanks SO much to **_**LegendOfZeldaFreak**_**, **_**Quenching Fire**_**, **_**laughingismyhobbie**_**, **_**Saza-m**_**, and **_**strukkfirst**_** for their reviews! Keep 'em coming y'all! :)**

_* * * Chapter 3: Losing Innocence * * *_

"George, we can't tell them, they're too young!"

"They've got a right to know—we can't protect them forever."

"At least wait until their tenth birthday. It's only a month away. I'm sure most children find out around then."

"Well I already regret not telling them sooner. They'll only have had two years of actual training for the Games. None of this chopping wood I make them do."

On the other side of the door, Johanna and Alyse fought silently for the privilege of listening at the keyhole, Rallin leaning on the wall next to them. The twins couldn't understand what their parents were saying through the thick oak door, but it sound like the two adults were arguing.

"Move... Over… Alyse!" Johanna whispered.

"Shhh!" Alyse shushed her sister, her ear to the keyhole. "They said something about the Hunger Games."

Johanna went completely silent, trying to catch a snatch of the conversation from under the door. "Why are you both so excited about the Hunger Games?" Rallin asked them.

Johanna rolled her eyes at him. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because it's not a game, Johanna," Roran said as he walked out of his room and into the hallway. "Honestly, the less you know about it, the better."

"But Rallin knows!" Johanna pouted.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you!" the ten-year-old retorted.

"Will you all shut up? I can't hear!" Alyse hissed.

In the midst of their bickering, the door of their parents' room opened, causing Alyse to fall to the ground. The scene greeting Mr. and Mrs. Mason was an interesting one: Roran stood frozen with his arms in the air, obviously angry, Rallin was leaning against the wall trying not to laugh, and the twins were sprawled in front of their parents, Alyse having pulled Johanna down onto the ground with her. Sheepish grins appeared on their faces as they stared up at the frowning adults. Mrs. Mason's scowl deepened as she turned to her husband. "They want to know so badly, then fine. Tell them. But don't come crying to me if it doesn't go as well as you think it will." the children watched with wide eyes as their normally calm mother stormed down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Mr. Mason sighed heavily and gestured for Alyse and Johanna to follow him into the ornate bedroom. _No backing out now, I suppose_, he thought to himself. Sitting the girls down on the edge of the massive bed, he pulled up a chair to face them. After resting his head in his hands for a moment, he looked up at the bright, innocent eyes of his daughters. Doubt began to creep into his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. If he didn't tell them now, he might never have the courage to tell them.

"Johanna. Alyse." He began, looking at each in turn. "I am going to tell you about the Hunger Games. What really happens, and why." He paused again, regarding the looks on their faces – Johanna's eager one, Alyse's slightly apprehensive. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "It all began with District 13."

"But there is no District 13, daddy," Alyse piped up, "There are only twelve."

A sharp pain wracked Mr. Mason's soul. He was about to destroy whatever innocence the two girls had left.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Years Later, Age 14

**I am a sorry excuse for a fanfiction-er. It's been WAY TOO LONG since I updated. I have reasons though! 1. Lack of inspiration; 2. Writing my book; 3. Working on my blog. I've been rereading **_**Catching Fire**_** though, and reading about Katniss meeting Johanna for the first time inspired me to write a chapter or two. So, to make it up to you guys, this chapter is nice and long! Later on (probably in the arena), the story will be in Johanna's POV, but I may change it for certain chapters. For now, it's still 3****rd**** person. Enjoy and pretty pretty please with a cherry on top leave me a review!**

**Thanks to MarbleSharp for being the only reviewer since I last updated! :)**

_* * * Chapter 4: 4 Years Later, Age 14 * * *_

_Johanna ducked behind a tree, holding her breath, as well as a knife. Her head turned sharply as a bush rustled to her left. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she leapt from behind the tree to throw the knife into her opponent. But there was no one there. "Johanna…"_

_ She turned slowly around and around, looking for the source of the voice. "Johanna."_

_ She was shaking now, like she was having a seizure. Except she didn't have seizures. Fear flashed through her mind. "JOHANNA!"_

Johanna shot up, almost knocking heads with her sister. "C'mon, Jo, we're gonna be late for school!" Alyse yanked Johanna out of bed, which resulted in Johanna falling flat on her face.

Now fully awake, Johanna rubbed her head and glared at her twin. "I'm sure yelling in my ear would solve that. And it's summer. Why would we have school?"

"Hey. It got you up." Alyse skipped out of the room, humming to herself.

Scowling, Johanna pulled on a pair of leggings and a plain green blouse. She also slipped on a pair of sturdy boots. Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by the warm smells of eggs and mushrooms. Her mother smiled at her from by the stovetop. "Morning, sleepy-head."

"Hi mom."

Alyse, Roran, and her father were sitting at the large table. Her father was reading the daily papers, which Johanna had already discovered contained nothing about other districts. She would have to be content with what was shown on television. Roran was chatting with Alyse about his new job at the lumberyard: he was the new supervisor for the lumber distribution, making sure it got where it needed to be on time. Johanna, like her father, wasn't one for conversation in the early mornings, so she just listened to the others chatter. Once her stomach was full, she ran outside and began training.

Alyse joined her for an hour or so, then left to help her mother in town. Johanna continued her series of exercises, vaulting over the gigantic logs, throwing axes into trees, sprinting for as long as she could. This was how Rallin found her after she had been at it for four hours. He leaned against a tree as she threw an axe into the center of bulls-eye marked out on the end of a log. "The Reaping is tomorrow."

She didn't even glance at him as she threw her axe again, hitting just below her previous mark. "I know."

After a few minutes of silence, Rallin spoke again. "How long have you been training?"

"Since I was ten."

He grinned. "I meant today."

Johanna screwed up her face in mock-concentration. "About… five or six hours. Why?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "This is why I'm your only friend. You train for the Games instead of socializing with everyone else!"  
>Johanna glanced at him and said, "…So what you're saying is, if I get picked for the Games, I'll have no one but my family and you to miss me?"<p>

"Yes!"

She tugged her axe out of the log and met his gaze. "I see it as hurting less people."

**{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}**

_****The Next Day – The Reaping****_

Johanna stood in front of the mirror in the room she shared with Alyse. She didn't see Johanna. She saw a girl with a frilly pink dress, uncomfortable black shoes, and long brown hair. She made a mental note to cut her hair shorter as soon as possible.

She made her way down the staircase. Her parents and brother looked grim. Roran wasn't required to go to the Reapings anymore, since his eighteenth birthday was a little over two years ago. He went anyway though, since his sisters' names were still in those large glass bowls. Alyse looked slightly green; she always dreaded this day.

Johanna felt strangely calm. She didn't know why, but she did.

Soon, she and Alyse were standing in their age group, watching Rallin's uncle, the Mayor of District Seven, give the required speech about Panem. Johanna glanced over at Rallin, whose group was standing across from theirs, and held up crossed fingers. He did the same, a grim smile on his face. Then their eccentric escort, Milthus Crink, began his part by saying, "Welcome all, to the District Seven Reaping! May the odds be EVER in your favor! Let's start with the men now, shall we?" he winked cheekily at the silent crowd and dug his hand deep into the bowl.

He pulled out a name from somewhere inside the middle of the bowl and flourished it in front of him. "Our male tribute iiiis… Marul Uller! Get up here, young man!" a boy around seventeen walked quietly up to the stage. He must've been from the poorer part of the district, because Johanna had never seen him before.

"And now," said Milthus, "For our female tribute! Good luck to all you girls!" Johanna winced as Alyse gripped her hand with an iron fist. Milthus stuck his tongue out comically as he sorted through the slips of paper in the female tribute's bowl. Johanna would've laughed if it weren't so serious. "And our female iiiiis… Johanna…" Johanna'a heart skipped a beat and she felt Alyse's eyes and Rallin's eyes on her. "…Seever!"

Johanna's momentary shock was replaced by confusion. So she wasn't going into the arena? She just had time to glimpse a blonde-haired girl, who looked about twelve before she was smothered by Alyse's hug. She patted her sister on the back reassuringly. "It's okay, sis. I'm fine…You can get off now."

"Sorry." Alyse grinned, then sobered as she turned to face the stage, where Milthus was calling for volunteers. Of course, none came. The girl, Johanna Seever, was crying, and the boy, Marul Uller, looked sad but determined. Johanna hoped one of them would win, although she had her doubts.

They both looked slightly malnourished, so they were definitely from the poorer parts of District Seven. The girl was already a wreck, on top of being small for her age. _She won't last very long_, Johanna thought. Marul Uller didn't look very muscular, which was rare for most boys his age. _His job must be in the paper factories._

It didn't seem long before she, Rallin, and Alyse were watching the Reapings of the other eleven districts at the Masons' house. Alyse perked up when they showed the tributes being chosen from District Four. Their escort announced, "Tara Longar and Finnick Odair!"

"Ooh, he's cute."

Johanna raised an eyebrow and said incredulously, "The poor guy is being sent to his death and all you can think about is how he looks?"

Rallin started to laugh. Alyse glared at him. "Shut up, Rallin. Maybe he'll win, since the District Four tributes are usually Careers."

Johanna studied the sandy-haired boy on the television screen. He _looked_ strong, but did he know how to fight? She wondered this about every tribute, considering the smallest details. Some of them seemed to be faking their reactions, whether teary or proud. Some were actually scared, or actually pleased they were chosen. Johanna wondered if they were ready to fight to the death.

The real question was, would _she_ be ready if she happened to be Reaped? What would be her strategy in the Games?

Johanna was startled out of her thoughts by her twin's voice. "I hope we never get Reaped. I don't think I could bear it if one of you died."

"What if we won?" Rallin answered.

Alyse sighed. "The only thing that would change for us is moving to the Victor's Village and getting lots of paparazzi. I mean, we're practically the wealthiest people in the district anyway." She sighed again. "I'd rather not anyone go in _at all_."

"Agreed. What about you, Jo?"

Johanna took a minute before responding. "I don't _want_ to fight in the Games, but if I get Reaped, I'll be ready."

"I got so scared today when they called up that other girl! I'm really glad you that you're not leaving to…" Alyse didn't finish her thought.

The three teenagers sat in various positions around the sitting room: Alyse curled up in an armchair; Rallin laying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling; Johanna sitting on the other side of the sofa, eyes glued to the television. President Snow. There was something she didn't like about that man. She couldn't place it.

Something in his snake-like eyes, like he was challenging her.

_I hope I never have to meet him_, she thought.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to get another chapter out ASAP, since I'm very inspired while rereading the HG series. Please please PLEASE write me a review! Reviews make me want to get chapters out faster, and if I'm inspired… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The 65th Hunger Games

**Yay! Quick update! This is more of a filler chapter, because I CAN'T go into the rest of the story without putting in a little more Finnick. ;) I made it in first person, and that's what I think it will be for a while. Please please please write me a review! Thanks to **_**strukkfirst**_** for the review last chapter! (strukkfirst—I watched the first two.) Enjoy!**

_* * Chapter 5: The 65__th__ Hunger Games * *_

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alyse covered her eyes as we watched the horrific scene unfold on the television.

I shifted in discomfort as I watched the female District One tribute gore the male from District Five. She was proceeding, as he lay dying, to remove his face completely. His scream was so horrible I wished they would cut away to another tribute. There was only one other tribute though, and I doubt he was doing anything interesting. Finnick Odair. The guy Alyse thought was cute. I finally shut my own eyes. It was obvious who would win. The District One girl didn't stand a chance against the green-eyed boy and his trident from District Four. I heard a cannon, signifying the tribute's death, and opened my eyes. Just in time to see three prongs poke out of the girl's stomach. Blood dribbled out of her mouth, and she fell over, leaving the last tribute. A cannon sounded, and Claudius Templesmith's famous voice rang out, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the sixty-fifth Hunger Games…Finnick Odair!"

I watched the television carefully as Finnick dropped to his knees, almost in relief, letting the trident fall from his grasp. He gave a slightly hysterical laugh, making him sound insane. Then a hovercraft appeared, and the Capitol symbol flashed across the screen.

The sixty-fifth Hunger Games were over.

The only things I could remember about our tributes were the girl was killed in the bloodbath, and the boy made an alliance with some of the other tributes. That was before they turned on him.

All we had to wait for now was the Victory Tour. And oh, wasn't that a barrel of fun?

**{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}**

"…and I am honored to be the winner this year. I never met or fought with your tributes, but I'm sure they were good people." Finnick Odair nodded his head and stepped backward, looking rather sullen.

I clapped half heartedly, along with the rest of the crowd. It was raining outside, so they were holding the Victory Tour in the Justice Building. As I'm a member of a prominent family, we got to sit in the balcony, which was barely ever used. Then a few more people spoke, Alyse kept kicking me to stay awake. I noticed that Finnick was glancing around the Justice Building, and suddenly realized that he was my age. Not many young teenagers win the Games.

Unfortunately, my family had to go to the Victory Tour party at the Mayor's house. My only consolation was that Rallin would be there too, but of course, I couldn't find him anywhere. Wonderful. I had to keep ducking away from my mother, who wanted to introduce me to everyone imaginable. I finally just stole a glass of champagne, which I am under no circumstances allowed to have, and slipped away into one of the many side-rooms of the house. I had just taken a sip of the forbidden liquid, when I almost spit it out in surprise. "Who are you the daughter of?"

I gulped back a fiery swallow of champagne, and found myself staring into a pair of sea-green eyes. Just my luck. I come to find a moment's peace and I accidentally pick the same room as the Victor of the Hunger Games. "Excuse me?

He crossed his arms and gave a small smile. "I've met almost everyone here, and I haven't seen you once."

"I've been avoiding my mother. She has a thing for introducing people." I take another small swallow of my drink, wondering if I should just toss it.

"Ah." Finnick leaned against the wall, in what I assume was supposed to be a casual pose. He looked very tense. "So you don't like parties?"

I shook my head. "My sister Alyse enjoys them. I'd rather be throwing axes. She thinks you're cute. Rooted for you throughout the Games."

"Too bad. I already have a girlfriend. What about you? Did you root for me?" he flashed a winning smile.

I almost rolled my eyes. "You had a good strategy. I was rooting for the District Seven tributes."

"I feel so neglected." He said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. By this point, my champagne was almost gone, and I could already feel a headache starting. "But what do you mean, I had a good strategy? How in the world could you know what I was planning to do?"

Before I could answer, I heard voices and the knob on the door turned. I quickly dropped my glass into the clothes bin, and pulled Finnick into a closet. Putting a finger to my lips, I tried to ignore the fact that we were practically on top of each other. "I told you, champagne girl, I already have a girlfriend." He teased.

I waved for him to shut up. The pair who entered the room were drunk, and we made it out without being noticed. I slipped into the crowd to find Rallin, muttering a quick "Goodbye, nice to meet you," to Finnick. It's practically guaranteed that we'll never meet again.

Still, I probably shouldn't have mentioned meeting him to Alyse, because all she did the rest of the night was ask questions on everything Finnick. I started making up answers when I ran out. When I told her he had a girlfriend, she stopped talking. I had to stop myself from laughing.

**You know what to do: that's right, REVIEW!**


End file.
